Amour à sens unique ?
by kyochan95
Summary: [Yaoi, inceste, HikaruxKaoru] Et si mon amour était à sens unique... ? Kaoru...


Auteur : Kyochan95, pour vous servir... ou pas !

Base : Ouran Hight School Host Club bien sûr... what else?? lool

Disclamer : Pas à moi snif... C'est à Bisco Hatori !! Mais, je vais voir pour acheter les jumeaux... NYARK !!

Résumé : Et si mon amour était à sens unique... ?? Kaoru... (HikaruxKaoru)

Note : bon, c'est ma toute première fic dans cette partie... j'espère pas la dernière !! Bon, pour information, je sais que, normalement, c'est Kaoru, qui devrait être à la place de Hikaru, cependant... c'est y pas marant (enfin...) d'imaginer le contraire?? Donc, mon personnage préféré étant Hikaru, je me suis amusée à faire cette petite fic... ne soyez pas trop sévère, hein??

Note 2 : quand un perso parle, il y a son nom, en maj, et ":" ... Entre / texte /, ce sont leurs pensées...

**Amour a sens unique... ?**

KAORU : Hikaru !

Hikaru se tourna vers son frère. Il semblait rayonnant.

HIKARU : oui, Kaoru ?

Hikaru aimait voir son frère ainsi. Depuis un moment déjà, il avait apprit à se connaître lui-même, et avait découvert une chose importante : il aimait son frère. Au début, il était pas mal gêné, après tout, son frère, c'était pratiquement sa copie parfaite… sauf que, niveau caractère, ils n'étaient pas pareils. Hikaru avait finit par prendre l'habitude de protéger son frère, et, il avait finit par l'aimer.

Kaoru arriva près de son frère, essoufflé.

KAORU : je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant, Hikaru ! J'ai une super bonne nouvelle !

HIKARU : ah oui ?

Kaoru sourit à son frère.

KAORU : désolé, de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais… j'aimais Haruhi !

Hikaru eut du mal à garder le sourire, vis à vis de cette déclaration. Il… quoi ?

KAORU : et, j'ai été lui demandé, si elle… ne voulait pas sortir avec moi, si elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi…

Hikaru n'en avait pas besoin de plus, pour comprendre. Il n'était pas idiot.

KAORU : elle a accepté… elle a accepté, Hikaru !

Hikaru se força à sourire.

HIKARU : c'est bien, Kaoru . J'espère que tu seras heureux, dans ta relation

KAORU : mais, tu sais, on devra quand même continuer le jeu, pour le club, hein ? Mais, t'iras pas si loin, les prochaines fois, et si les clientes te demandent, c'est juste que ça me gêne, et je te l'ai demandé Aller, je vais voir Haruhi !

Hikaru regarda son frère partir, retenant difficilement sa déprime. Il s'assit à sa place de d'habitude, ne souhaitant pas voir, un jour, Haruhi et Kaoru s'embrasser. il sortit ses affaires, mollement, et se plongea dans les révisions, de dernières minutes, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne vit pas Haruhi et son frère arriver, Haruhi dans les bras de Kaoru. Ils étaient souriant.

KAORU : Hikaru ?

Hikaru leva la tête, et vis son frère lui sourire avant d'embrasser Haruhi. Il se leva, et sortit de la salle de cours, prétextant une envie pressante.

Il alla rapidement aux toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine. Il s'assit à terre, et se mit à réfléchir, à tenter de raisonner. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'évidence. Tout ça, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour Kaoru…il se replia sur lui-même et resta un très long moment ainsi. Combien de temps, il ne savait pas exactement. Mais, quand il se leva, afin de sortir des toilettes, vu le nombre de personne qu'il y avait, dans les couloir, ça devait être l'heure de manger…

VOIX : Hikaru ?

Hikaru se retourna, et vit Haruhi.

HARUHI : on pensait que tu étais repartit chez toi… tu ne t'es pas présenté à la cafétéria, ni aux cours, alors… là, le club va bientôt ouvrir, tu viens ?

Le club… le repas… il était resté si longtemps ? Mais, une question le prit… il sortit son portable, et ne vit aucun message, ni appel manqué…

HARUHI : Hikaru ?

HIKARU : oui, gomen… /ils n'ont même pas cherché à savoir… ni à la maison, ni sur mon portable… s'ils avaient tenté à la maison, les parents m'aurais déjà appelé sur mon portable…/

Hikaru ressentit une grande tristesse, suivie d'un grand vide. Normalement, son frère aurait au moins tenté d'appeler à la maison…

HARUHI : Hikaru, je le vois bien, tu n'es pas bien… tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu dois couvrir quelque chose…

HIKARU : … et ça ne vous a rien fait, le fait que je sois absent ? Vous n'avez rien tenté, de me joindre, de savoir où j'étais ?

HARUHI : et bien… je n'ai pas de portable, et Kaoru a laissé le sien dans votre chambre. Nous n'avons pas vu les autres membres du club, ce midi…

HIKARU : je me passerais du " nous ", pour te désigner avec Kaoru…

HARUHI : hein ?

HIKARU : non, gomen… je vais rentrer chez moi, je ne me sens pas bien du tout, tu diras à Kaoru de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand il rentrera, je souhaiterais me reposer…

HARUHI : hum… Hikaru ?

HIKARU : hum ?

HARUHI : ce n'est pas… mon couple, avec ton frère, qui te dérange, n'est-ce pas ?

HIKARU : non, bien sûr que non ! Bon, j'y vais, salut…

Hikaru sortit du lycée, lentement. Il avait vaguement appelé une voiture, pour qu'on vienne le chercher. Il arriva devant le lycée, une des voitures de sa famille l'attendant. Il monta à l'intérieur, et se mit à rêvasser, en regardant l'extérieur. La voiture le ramena tranquillement chez lui. Il se regarda à travers la vitre, et vit l'exacte image de Kaoru. Il soupira, et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre.

Arrivé devant la maison, il remercia vaguement les domestiques, et monta dans sa chambre… qui était aussi celle de Kaoru… les lits étaient soigneusement fait, l'un conte l'autre, le petit muret qui sert de table de chevet abhorrait fièrement le portable de Kaoru. Hikaru soupira, et s'allongea, en s'affalant, sur son lit. Il regarda le plafond.

HIKARU : 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

La porte s'ouvrit, sur le père des jumeaux.

HIKARU : konichiwa, Otto-sama…

PERE : alors, ainsi, tu as séché les deux dernières heures de cours du matin, et les premières heures de l'après-midi ? En plus, tu n'es pas dans ton club, comme toutes les après-midi ! Tu te permets de revenir ! Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

HIKARU : je ne me sens pas bien du tout, j'ai passé la fin de matinée, le midi, et le début d'après-midi aux toilettes, j'ai préféré rentrer…

Ce qui était totalement vrai, en soit…

PERE : et où est ton frère, dans ce cas ? Je pensais que vous ne vous quittiez jamais, vous deux !

HIKARU : oui, mais, il a préféré continué d'aller en cours, et, il a été au club… moi, je suis rentré…

PERE : hum… ok, mais, ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, tu m'entends, Hikaru ?

HIKARU : oui, Otto-sama…

Le père sortit de la chambre, et Hikaru soupira. Son frère, nee… ?

Il ferma les yeux, puis finit par s'endormir, sans s'en rendre compte. Quand il se réveilla, il vit son frère, assit sur une chaise, près de lui.

KAORU : ah, bah, enfin, je me demandais quand tu allais te réveiller…

HIKARU : Kaoru…

KAORU : bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, Oni-chan ? C'est notre couple, Haruhi et moi, qui te mets dans cet état ? Tu prenais nos jeux, à tous les deux, au club, au sérieux ?

HIKARU : Kaoru…

KAORU : hum… bon, je devais aussi venir te réveiller, pour te dire de venir descendre manger. Tu veux manger, ou… ?

HIKARU : euh… non, je vais rester ici… je vais prendre une douche, et me coucher, préviens Oka-sama, et Otto-sama…

KAORU : tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu m'inquiètes, Hikaru…

HIKARU : Kaoru…

KAORU : hum… bon, je descends manger… à tout à l'heure…

Kaoru s'en alla, et Hikaru se dirigea vers une des salles de bain, et s'y enferma. Il se déshabilla entièrement, et se mit sous la douche, assit à terre, dans la même position que dans les toilettes. Il retomba dans un état endormit, puis finit par se lever. Il éteignit l'eau, se sécha, et se mit en pyjama. Combien de temps est il passé, cette fois, dans cette position ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Deux ? Il n'en savait rien. Il alla dans sa chambre commune, avec son frère, et le vit, assit sur le lit, à l'attendre.

KAORU : Hikaru, tu as passé, théoriquement, 5 heures sous cette douche. Il est minuit passé.

HIKARU : je me suis endormit…

KAORU : hum… j'ai dut aller prendre l'autre salle de bain, à l'autre bout de l'autre couloir, pour prendre une douche.

HIKARU : gomen.

KAORU : tu ne l'es pas.

Hikaru s'allongea dans son lit, et tourna le dos à Kaoru.

KAORU : je t'ai fait tes devoirs, aussi. J'ai recopié les cours, sur tes cahiers…

HIKARU : hum… merci…

KAORU : tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as, à la fin !

HIKARU : bonne nuit, Kaoru…

Hikaru ferma les yeux. Kaoru poussa un long soupir, et se coucha à son tour. Peut-être que ça ira mieux, demain…

Le lendemain matin, Hikaru se réveilla avant la sonnerie de leur réveil. Il regarda Kaoru, qui était encore à terre. Il se leva, le prit dans ses bras, doucement, et l'allongea sur le lit. Mais, avec l'élan, il se retrouva propulsé sur son frère, une jambe entre les siennes, ses bras l'entourant, son visage frôlait celui de Kaoru. Ce dernier se réveilla doucement.

KAORU : Hikaru… ?

Hikaru n'en put plus, et embrassa Kaoru. Il passa une main sur son torse, l'autre le serrant contre lui, se collant contre son frère. Kaoru le repoussa.

KAORU : Hikaru !

HIKARU : Go… Gomen !

Hikaru sortit de la chambre, et alla directement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il posa une main sur ses lèvres, et descendit son autre main, jusqu'à un endroit sensible, qui l'était encore plus.

HIKARU : oh non…

Hikaru se mit sous la douche, gelée. Ça lui fit le plus grand bien. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, devant Kaoru, mais une chose était encore pire : son frère l'avait repoussé. Froidement. Comme l'eau qui coulait désormais le long de son corps.

HIKARU : Kaoru…

Hikaru retint ses larmes, passa sa tête sous l'eau froide, et sortit très vite de la douche. Il s'habilla, de son uniforme, très vite, et sortit. Là, il se retrouva face à son frère. Il ne le regarda pas, et s'enfuit en courant. Il ne supportait pas de le regarder…

HIKARU /je rêve, je m'enfuis… Pourquoi…/

Hikaru alla dans sa chambre, et prépara ses affaires. Il sortit, ensuite, très vite, de la maison. Il était encore très tôt.

DOMESTIQUE : voulez vous que je vous emmène à votre école, Hikaru-sama ?

HIKARU : ça ira, merci. J'ai besoin de marcher, et j'ai le temps.

DOMESTIQUE : votre école est à l'autre bout de la ville…

HIKARU : oui, mais, il est très tôt, j'ai tout mon temps.

DOMESTIQUE : et votre petit-déjeuner… ?

HIKARU : je n'ai pas faim, merci.

Hikaru s'en alla, et alla doucement vers son école. Il arriva assez tôt, et alla directement dans la classe. Il resta jusqu'à ce que Haruhi arrive.

HARUHI : Hikaru…

Hikaru se leva, alla la voir, de très près, s'approcha très près d'elle.

HARUHI : Hikaru !

HIKARU : je ne peux pas le supporter…

HARUHI : que… ?

HIKARU : je ne peux pas supporter le fait que tu sois avec mon frère !

Hikaru sortit de la salle, après avoir donné un coup au bureau de Haruhi. Il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Un jour, il aura tenu un jour…

Il alla directement dans la salle de musique numéro 3, et s'y enferma. Il n'y avait personne, encore, chacun étant en cours. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle, et soupira. Tout allait trop vite…

VOIX : Hikaru…

Hikaru reconnut directement cette voix. C'était la voix qui avait le plus d'effet sur lui. Kaoru…

KAORU : Hikaru, ouvre, s'il te plait…

HIKARU : Non !

KAORU : Hikaru… onegai, ouvre… je t'en supplie…

Hikaru se boucha les oreilles, et se replia sur lui-même. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Mais, il entendait quand même.

KAORU : je t'en prie… Hikaru… Ouvre moi, onegai…

Mais Hikaru ne voulait pas ouvrir. Il aimait trop son frère pour ça. C'était paradoxal, mais, compréhensible.

KAORU : gomen nasai…

Hikaru entendit glisser, comme si son frère se laissait glisser contre la porte.

KAORU : je te sentais partir… t'éloigner… alors, j'ai demandé à Haruhi de coopérer… Elle a accepté… Je voulais connaître tes vrais sentiments envers moi… Hikaru, ouvre moi…

Ces mots firent comme un coup de fouet pour Hikaru. Il alla ouvrir à son frère, et l'embrassa passionnément. Kaoru se laissa faire, et serra son frère contre lui.

KAORU : Ai shiteru…

HIKARU : Watashi mo…

OWARI !

Alors, ça vous a plut:) Je me suis amusée, vers la fin... Je sais, la fin est un peu courte... je suis la première à le déplorer, mais, pour me faire pardonner, j'en ferais une autre, promit !! Sauf, si vous n'aimez pas, dîtes le moi ;)

Petit dico de jap, qu'il y a dedans : Oka-sama mère, Otto-sama père (façon très polie de le dire, disons...), Oni-chan frère, grand frère, avec la marque affective... ai shiteru ai-je besoin de le dire?? lool je t'aime ; Watashi mo moi aussi ; Gomen/Gomen nasai Pardon

Reviews?? Arigato !!! Ja ne !


End file.
